The Kidnapping of Boo
The Kidnapping of Boo is a side quest that can be undertaken in Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn if the player has installed the Unfinished Business (Baldur's Gate II) mod. It can be started by going to the Athkatla Docks with Minsc in the party and then departing. Upon arriving at the new destination, Minsc will fly into a panic, realising that Boo has gone missing. So long as the player does not choose dialog that instead causes Minsc to leave the party, he will direct them to return to the Docks. Minsc's Strength is reduced to 10 until he retrieves Boo. The person Minsc is looking for is a young boy named "Billy", who appears outside of the Sea's Bounty Tavern. Upon seeing him, Minsc angrily demands that he return Boo, and Billy will flee through the door into the upper room of the Sea's Bounty, seeking safety from some rough sailors, led by a man named Vivick. If the party is not diplomatic, Vivick and company will attack. Whilst Billy demands 50000 gold pieces for Boo's return, Gorion's Ward can instead appeal to his protector, Vivick, to control him. Whilst the player can pay him 50 or 500 gold pieces, the easiest way is to point out that Minsc is a hugely strong and mentally unhinged berserker. Recognizing that it's probably best to give the crazy thug back his precious pet before he goes into a killing rage, Vivick makes Billy explain what he did. Billy explains he sold Boo to a halfling petshop owner named Smethy, and leads the party there before running off. Smethy calmly explains he bought Boo from Billy for 1 gold piece, but then sold him for 50 gold pieces to a young girl from the Government district named Eleana. If the party is polite, he teleports them there directly so they can see about retrieving Boo. Eleanya can be found at the lone fountain, just south-west of the Government Park square to which Smethy teleports the party. If the party insults her too grievously, or threatens her with violence, she blasts Gorion's Ward with a five-bolt Magic Missile spell and then runs off, letting four De'Lyl guards try and "discipline" the party for her. When the party slays them, she will surrender and, chiding the party about killing four men for the sake of a hamster, return Boo, giving the party 15000 EXP. Alternatively, a diplomatic party can agree to play Eleanya's riddling game for ownership of Boo. *For the first riddle, the answer is "Noise", though she will also accept "A Wheel" or "Passengers". *For the second riddle, the answer is "Cabbage". *For the third riddle, the answer is a "Laeral's Tear" or "You need no gem". Get only one riddle correct and the party will be rewarded with 10000 EXP. Plus the return of Boo. Get at least two riddles correct and the party will be rewarded with 15000 EXP and the Jade Hound Figurine, which can summon an Astral Hound to fight at the party's side once per day. Plus the return of Boo. Get all three correct, and the party will be rewarded with 20000 EXP and Minsc will gain the ability "Boolets", which lets him summon a hamster once per day. Plus the return of Boo. Get all answers wrong, and you get no EXP, but Boo is returned to you. Once the noblewoman leaves, one way or the other, two Cowled Enforcers will teleport in and thank you for getting rid of the arrogant wench. They will also ask if you have a magic license; if not, they will grant you one, otherwise they give you 1000 gold pieces. Category:Mod elements